gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LS11sVaultBoy
Archive 1 - /Archive 2/ - /Archive 3/ - /Archive 4/ - /Archive 5/ - /Archive 6/ - /Archive 7/ Patroller I guess there is. I know Smashbro's interested, anyone else you think would be? Tom Talk 20:57, January 24, 2014 (UTC) TBH, in my opinion, I also think some editors here should also be patrollers such as Carl Johnson Jr. Smashbro8 (talk) 21:00, January 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 :Well let them know. We'll do the vote the usual way, I don't think we need the whole election setup for this. Tom Talk 12:03, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I agree! Me, Carl Johnson Jr. and DocVinewood are the most common and most promising non-staff editors on the wiki. We should be patrollers. I'll ask The Tom if I should ask them. Smashbro8 (talk) 16:21, January 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::That was me responding to Vaultboy, I didn't realise that you'd replied. Tom Talk 18:36, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ::BTW, we've only got one spot available. Tom Talk 18:37, January 25, 2014 (UTC) hank williams have you heard that hank william song hey bad lookin' what you got eatingMember 69 (talk) 05:19, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Page A new user created this page, I've been wondering if we should keep the page or delete it/redirect to another page. What's your opinion? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 15:43, January 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: Thanks, Tommy:) Btw, you're on 39 days older than me. [[User:AK-28|'AK-28']] (Talk ★ ) 07:03, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hey LS11sVaultBoy! Smashbro8 here! Would you mind giving me a vote on the Requests for Promotion page? Thanks! Smashbro8 (talk) 02:54, January 31, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE:Congratulations! Thanks Tom :) Cloudkit01 (talk) 15:57, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hey LS11sVaultBoy! Smashbro8 here! Carl Johnson Jr. has made a request for promotion on the Requests for Promotion page. Thanks! Smashbro8 (talk) 18:55, February 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Re: Video Response LOL xD. Thanks for the Weird Al' parody. Nazul Rostello (talk) 21:06, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Opinions Me and a fellow editor Tecchnoman127 have different opinions on the way a sentence is stated. He thinks it should be this way: "However, following a series of incidents culminating with him being drugged, Michael's family leaves him, taking his car with him." I think i should be "culminating with him taking drugs". Drugged means to take drugs unwillingly or when you are in a physical or mental state not allowing you to prevent the affects of drugs. It makes more sense my way because Jimmy does not force him to take drugs he just asks him if he wants to try the drugs and Michael tries it . What do you think? TheAdamBomb2 (talk) 21:15, February 3, 2014 (UTC)TheAdamBomb2 Reply Thanks. Sorry for the late reply. I have a big interest and hobby of GTA V (although it doesn't rule my life). Thanks -CHMA CHMA6 (talk) 21:06, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Username Is this guy allowed to have such a user name? TheAdamBomb2 (talk) 13:34, February 14, 2014 (UTC)TheAdamBomb2 No problem. TheAdamBomb2 (talk) 13:48, February 14, 2014 (UTC)TheAdamBomb2 About images of Most Wanted missions Thanks for your advice about the image-upload policy, It's okay and ready to upload a new set of those images with corrected naming and license, but still wonder is it able to rename/delete uploaded images? Gibea (talk) 18:57, February 14, 2014 (UTC) in gta V do you have to press and hold down on the dpad in oder to keep your flashlight attachment on or can u just press i once and keep it on and shut it off when you want?﻿ Vandal Hello, we have a vandal spotted. He deleted everything from the Clothing in GTA Online page, but luckily, I undid it. Punish him. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 13:56, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Page renaming Hey Tom! Can you please rename this page to "Ugaladajara Jewelry Plaza"? This is its real name, as seen on the in-game storefront. Since you have admin abilities, could you look it over and see if it needs renaming? Thanks in advance. RageQuit (talk) 01:37, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Masih That explains why I got a message from that account saying "why did you block me?". Good spot Tom, I missed that one. Tom Talk 01:03, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :He left me this message; "ahhhhhh i dont want to argue but tell your friend vaultboy to unblock me do if he dont unblock me i will show up any users what he want to do." I have no idea what he's trying to say after "unblock me" but it's definitely him. Tom Talk 12:12, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Gangs' Names Salutations, kind sir, I'm desperately need your help in my endless battle with some major mistakes in this fine Wikia. Some gangs from GTA IV are named fraglantly wrong. Some names were never mentioned or used in game and such occasion creates unexpeted contrast with beautiful and wide discussed content in the rest of this Wikia. I'm especially worrying about Yardies (which for some reason named Hillside Posse), African-Americans or Firefly Projects Gang (which without any reason named M.O.B.) and especially about my compatriots, such as Petrovic and Faustin gangs. After some wrong note of some too clever Russian, they were all renamed in Bratvas, despite the fact, that Russian gangs are called Bratva very rarely, only between friends in meaning of "organized bullies" and with highly sarcastic tone. I suggest renaming all Russian gangs into "Mafiya", as respected Rockstar called them in Multiplayer. Or, as some other well respected user suggested, unite them articles under one article of Organized Russian Crime, just like in the police database. I hope you'll find time to answer me so we can work out this tragic accident. Thanks for your time, your Orto Dogge (talk) 15:03, February 22, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you very very much, dear VaultBoy, you just did a very important job for this Wikia and for me as well, I'm very grateful. : I'm also terribly sorry, because I've forgot about mentioning one more article with the wrong name, and it's about gang too. The Lost Brotherhood was never called this way in the whole series. The Lost MC would be more correct. : Thank you very much, you're the best. Orto Dogge (talk) 18:57, February 23, 2014 (UTC) :: Hello again, VaultBoy! Your previous help was much appreciated and this is the reason why I am, as all selfish people all over the world, asking for your help again. As you might noticed, I'm deeply concerned about gangs in GTA IV, because the system created by Rockstar there was very not-linear and very realistic. The peak of my efforts will be the most not-linear gang: African-Americans. They're not even the gang, it's just numerous of gangs all over town, so I don't know, how the article about them is supposed to be built. Please, check my opinion on that matter here. This is the big decision, so I need your approval and your opinion on the future article's name. The reasons, why the present name is unappropriate, I put in the text you'll see in link. So please, if you're not too busy, let me know what do you think about all this and how you want to see this article reorganised. Thank you in advance! Orto Dogge (talk) 15:20, March 5, 2014 (UTC) News, and image problems and confusion. On News, I'm not sure if you're the next one to make the next news post, but if you do, according to the guy at wikia, the images that were lost during mid december and early january are lost forever http://i.imgur.com/feEAhKi.png . So until their entire image hosting system is fixed, should you notify everybody here on the wiki that just in case more images are lost, that we save our images, or upload them to other image hosts just in case for backup? And you said on the 3rd that the image problem seems to be dying away, but almost all of the images that I've uploaded since november 9th are all gone, including others, and it just seems like a clusterfuck of confusion. According to you, only a few images are still broken now, but the guy at wikia says they are gone forever. Whats the truth? I'm confuuused as hell Snugeez (talk) 01:35, February 24, 2014 (UTC) hello was just wondering how to get my gta4 pc to work if it says error ws10?Gamer414 (talk) 17:16, February 25, 2014 (UTC) also here is a tip you can get an anhilater in gta 5 story mode if you use a save editorGamer414 (talk) 17:54, February 25, 2014 (UTC) i dont even know how to mod its just a simple save editorGamer414 (talk) 18:02, February 25, 2014 (UTC) and also the anihaletor only appears in online so one of the only ways to get it in story mode is via use of a save editor.Gamer414 (talk) 18:03, February 25, 2014 (UTC) what is a gvood way to edit my profile?Gamer414 (talk) 21:18, February 25, 2014 (UTC) like how could i make my page as organized as yours?Gamer414 (talk) 21:20, February 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Old Bureaucrat Bureaucrats can't demote bureaucrats. Only Wikia staff can, so you'll have to ask them to demote him. Tom Talk 16:46, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Uploading Audio Hey, I was having problems with converting a .wav file to an .ogg file, do you know a good converter to use? Also, when I converted it to a .ogg file, it wouldn't upload to the wiki here, and the file itself is only able to be open with sony vegas. Anyway to fix this?Snugeez (talk) 22:15, March 7, 2014 (UTC) gta series not continuing???? that'll be a great loss for me............. what about you????Member 69 (talk) 09:59, March 8, 2014 (UTC) User:Member 69 This user has added you on his "enemies" list. I gave him a warning.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''([[User talk:Tony_1998|Talker' * Blogger * ' )'-- 06:59, March 17, 2014 (UTC) : I remember sending you the password to it through Facebook a while back. Try finding it and if you can't, I'll send it to you again. : --'Tony1998' '(Talker' * Blogger * ' )'-- 21:47, March 17, 2014 (UTC) ::: Ain't going to say it here :P, but I tagged you in a status yesterday about that Jim Carrey meme...and you liked my 3 1/2 mile run/walk selfie. ::: --'Tony1998' '(Talker' * Blogger * ' )'-- 19:37, March 21, 2014 (UTC) AoD and skinheads are two seperate gangs Why did you delete my skinhead/punks page? And why, when I type in skinheads in the search box, does it redirect me to the Angels of Death? There is no evidence that the two are part of the same group, much less even associated with each other. The skinheads deserve their own page. Polpun (talk) 20:34, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for hearing me out. I'll do my best and create a page. Polpun (talk) 23:57, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey do you know how to edit the AoD page so that when I type in "Skinheads" it doesn't redirect me to the Angels of Death? Polpun (talk) 02:19, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello again, VaultBoy. Can you please rename or move Skinheads (Liberty City) to just Skinheads? Thanks in advance. Orto Dogge (talk) 12:52, March 20, 2014 (UTC) : You're the best, thanks! Orto Dogge (talk) 13:14, March 20, 2014 (UTC) User Hey LS11sVaultBoy. It's Smashbro8. Yesterday, this user was adding fan-fiction to pages, removing content from pages, creating unneccessary pages and edit warring with me. I think he needs to be blocked for infinite before he comes back and does it again. Thanks! ( ) 15:53, March 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hey Vault Boy. You added the block template on his page but didn't actually block him. Plus I think he should be blocked for good because of his edit warring and removing content from pages. ( ) 17:04, March 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Ok I will and that Lance Vance dance on your profile is cool! ( ) 17:15, March 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Welcome and is that dance really in GTA Vice City Stories? ( ) 17:29, March 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Minor Turbulence: I have a few questions about the mission: 1: When Trevor tells air traffic control there's a change of personnel and destination on the Cargo Plane (so people don't get suspicious), do the two P-996 Lazer pilots know that Trevor is the hijacker, or do they assume he's part of Merryweather? 2: Why did the US Army intervene and shoot the plane down? Surely Merryweather and the US Army aren't affiliated as rivals, so why would they intervene in their business and tell them to go "back to base"? Thanks in advance! SniperKing1 (talk) 19:03, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Question Hello, just asking what do you think about this? I made the DLC vehicle links color coded to make it easier to see what DLC pack they appeared in (done the same with GTA V weapons). I know I said "Feel free to undo the edit if it's not necessary" but I was hoping that a staff member would undo it instead of some random guy who didn't even give a proper reason (or any reason at all). Anyway, just asking for your opinion on the color coded links (feel free to undo the weapons and keep vehicles as it is if there's no need for that) 10:31, March 23, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks, I'll ask him :) 18:43, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey VaultBoy. This guy needs a block. He's the one who wrote this ^^^^^ (the Derrick Hale thing). I warned him several times to change his attitude and telling him that this article is not about him, however, he refuses to listen. I think he needs a punishment for incivility, use of profanity towards users (that's me), and removing content from the Derrick Hale page. He also threatened to "handle this ANOTHER WAY" meaning he probably may tell Wikia or someone else. He also claimed he doesn't give "two flying fu**s about this wiki". Punish him please. I'm tired of warning this guy. ( ) 17:20, March 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 A Friendly Suggestion Hello, Tom! I was just thinking... Why don't you guys change the welcome intro on the Main Page like this: "'Welcome to the''' gta wiki"? I guess it would look cool as it strongly resembles the GTA logo. But anyway, it was just a suggestion. It's completely your choice if you would like to pass down my idea to the other staffs. :) Will be eagerly waiting for your reply. A.2!4 (Talk • ) RE: Thanks man :) Honestly, I'm too confused; it happened in a brief moment, got an email regarding rights change on the Wiki, and now I'm here. :O -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:10, April 4, 2014 (UTC) RE:Congrats! Thanks, Tom. :) Dodo8 '' ([[User:Pseudobread|profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:25, April 7, 2014 (UTC) SERIOUS TROLL ISSUE HELP! There is this crazy troll who has posted a ton of sick photos and vandalized pages. He NEEDS to be blocked. The user is: Insidious123. Wikia MUST get involved. This is just insane... Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:47, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hey Vaultboy. Could you vote on my request at GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Thank you. Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:06, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Community Noticeboard Could you vote at GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:22, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Demotion Could you vote on this. Tom Talk 22:18, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Recent issues I know that you're an admin on the GTA Myths Wiki, and I get that you might feel that recent issues may cause you a few problems, but don't let them. You can continue on both with no hassle from us, I have no issue with that Wiki, so don't let it affect you. We're simply not affiliates anymore. Tom Talk 13:47, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :Great. I'd quite like it if you stayed around mate so I have no intention of blocking you haha :). Tom Talk 13:58, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Watch_Dogs Instant Expert Chat Hi LS11sVaultBoy, We are currently putting together an Instant Expert for Watch_Dogs, similar to -- but more elaborate than -- the ones we did for The Elder Scrolls Online and Titanfall. Instead of giving you a questionnaire to fill out, I'd like to schedule a time to chat about Watch_Dogs over Skype, AIM, or whatever chat client you prefer. I know you're mostly active here on GTA, but I thought you might be interested in Watch_Dogs due to the similarities they share as far as gameplay goes. If we could chat some time tomorrow morning, that would be great. Let me know what times work for you and how you'd like to have the chat. Thanks! Mhadick (talk) 23:58, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Reply to your hospitality Thank you so much for the grettings! il be as ative as i can on this wiki:)DeadMenTellNoTales (talk) 17:35, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Vandal Hello. There is a vandal that tried to erase the Maze Bank Tower page. Deal with him. Thanks. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 20:34, June 16, 2014 (UTC)